What I'd Do
by Nakamura Ishimaru
Summary: Hiccup would do anything to keep his friends safe, even if it meant facing his greatest nightmare alone and head on. Even if it meant taking drastic measures to keep them from interfering, though he doubts that they'd see it that way. Drabble. Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons (RotBTD) fandom. No pairings. Slightly OOC, depending on how you view the character, slight AU.


**_Yup, I couldn't help it. I really wanted to write a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons story. Sorry! xD I really should be studying though O.o ahahahaha Yeah, well, whatever. No, I don't understand where this came from. I just really wanted to write. _**

**_Disclaimer: How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave and Tangled all belong to their respectful owners. I don't own them. Heck, I'm just a damn, teenage, college student. _**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

"No, it can't be...this is bad, this is bad..." Hiccup muttered under his breath, but his three companions heard him.

"Hiccup, what is that?" Merida asked, staring at the gruesome beast that soared into the sky.

"It's...it's called the Red Death...it's not pretty."

"I can see that." Jack replied, somewhat sarcastically. He was about to fly off to lead their attack, but Hiccup had suddenly grabbed the winter spirit's sleeve, forcing him to return to ground level.

"You don't know what you're up against, I promise." Hiccup said.

"Oh, and you do?" Jack asked, one eyebrow raised, genuinely curious.

The three stared at the brunette, noticing his grim expression. It did not escape them that the boy subconsciously glanced down at his left foot, and realization dawned on them, and their gaze turned soft, almost pitying.

Choosing to ignore them, Hiccup whistled hard, before running forward and jumping off the edge of the cliff they were on. Merida and Rapunzel ran forward, but were stopped when a black dragon soared up and circled back to them.

"Get the rest of the Guardians out of here, the children too. Alert my dad about what's happening, but make sure Astrid or the others my age learn anything."

"We're not leaving you!" Jack yelled, the two girls looking just as defiant as he felt. Good.

Hiccup set his jaw determined. His cold, calculating gaze, as if he was making a decision on what best strategy to use in war, made them all realize how battle-hardened the thirteen-year-old really was, having faced war long before they had met the boy.

"You don't have a choice." He simply said, and whispered something to his dragon's ear. Toothless let out a plasma blast, not at them, but at the ground in front of them, sending them back a few feet.

"What's gotten into you, Hiccup?!" Merida yelled. Confusion and hurt was on her face, probably at the fact that Hiccup was leaving them, and had instructed Toothless to attack them.

"That's to make sure you don't follow me." Hiccup said, pointing at where the plasma blast hit. It was not as strong as the dragon's regular attack, but instead, it set the area aflame, forming a wall at the edge of the cliff, effectively cutting them off from coming nearer. And it kept spreading horizontally, surrounding the cliff's edge.

In the distance, the large batting of wings and a high pitched screech echoed around them. The Red Death was getting close.

"You forget I can fly, dragon boy." Jack said, commanding the north wind to take him into the air. Unfortunately, as the wind blew, the fire would inch nearer to the girls.

"I know you can only command the northern wind, Jack." Hiccup said, shaking his head. "They're not exactly favorable in this area, you hear me?"

Jack dropped down to the ground, his hands clenched and his teeth gritted in rage.

"What's happening to you?" Rapunzel asked, wiping away angry tears from her eyes.

"Why?!" Both Merida and Jack had yelled at the same time, anger and hurt evident in their voices.

"Because."

"'Because' isn't an answer, Hiccup!" Jack yelled, slamming his staff down. Frost exploded from where it hit the ground, spreading quickly. However, dragon flames were special, and even the winter spirit's ice quickly turned to water and evaporating quickly into the air.

"Why are you doing this?!" Jack yelled, voice full of fury, his face a sneer at the other male. "Why are you separating yourself from us? We're a team! I thought you knew that!"

Hiccup gave a tired sigh, glancing over his shoulder at the large dragon in the distance. Soon, he knew, he would have to battle it again.

"Its something I have to do. Alone. You can't help."

"So you're just gonna go fight the thing on your own? Is this some kind of rematch to you?!" Merida yelled, voice indignant.

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at her, showing that what she said sorta _hurt_, but he kept his voice calm. "When Toothless and I battled that dragon, we got hit in the tail. Most believed that I was knocked out by the impact."

He had never told anyone this. But considering the circumstances, it wouldn't really matter if they did.

"I wasn't. I felt my left foot catch fire for what felt like eternity before Toothless reached me. I was finally knocked out when we hit the ground." His eyes, closed, and he subconsciously shuddered at the memory. "I was conscious, too, when they had to amputate it off. And when they had to burn the stump to stop the blood flow."

Opening his eyes, he gazed at his friends softly, hoping to see understanding in their eyes. He didn't, but the sudden solemn look in them brought him a little comfort.

"Things were slightly in our favor then. It isn't at all, right now. That thing looks twice as large as it was before, and the range of its fire seems to have increased as well. Chances of getting out of this in one piece are tiny."

"I...I don't want any of you get hurt. Not while I breath."

And with that, Hiccup flew off to meet the Red Death head on. Three pairs of eyes stared at him full of shock, hurt, sadness and worry. But one emotion ate up at them. Guilt. Guilt that they had just let their youngest member, a scrawny Viking with a brilliant mind and even more brilliant heart, to face the monster that had scarred him enough, and would probably kill him. All so that those he held close to him would escape unharmed.

And there was nothing they could do to change his mind or help him. All they could do was watch the heavenly battle above them, praying that, at least, their friend would return to them safe and sound, yet knowing that he probably wouldn't at all.

* * *

**_Comments? How much did I suck at a story written in forty five minutes? I'd like to know. Review, thanks for reading! =)_**


End file.
